A Little More Action
by TheTwoWriters XD
Summary: 15 year-old Kanda was taken in by Tyki, but leaves after he is fed up of being raped. On the streets Kanda is soon taken in by Allen. Allen and Kanda are attracted to each other, but their age is a problem, And soon more problems to come.  LEMONS!Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Not Worth Dying For

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

**Warning: Mild Rape, Sexual Harassment, Language, and Yaoi!**

A Little More Action

Chapter One: Not Worth Dying For

I looked around my room trying to listen for the quite footsteps that always came around this time. I turned my back to the door and soon after heard the presence of someone else in my room. I dreaded these moments, the moments where I would be violated and demeaned. It's not like I wanted this to go on. I was alone and desperate for someone to clothe and feed me. My parents were killed approximately three years ago by The Noah. The Noah was a small organization that my parents unfortunately owed money to during that time. When killing them they burned the whole house, and everything inside it. That day I would come home from school to find everything in ashes. No one wanted to house a kid that was involved with the Noah so I lived on the streets for about a month watching the rich ungrateful douches walk by me and only offering me their pity. A fifteen year old boy alone by himself, and nobody even bothered to ask if I needed help.

At the end of that horrid month a familiar face came to my rescue, or so I thought, he offered me a home. In disbelief I wondered why he didn't ask for anything in return. When he brought me into his home he finally told me his name…Tyki Mikk. I quickly recalled his name being mentioned. It was a name I once heard my father say when speaking of The Noah.

"I can tell you remember me", Tyki laughed. It was a misleading laugh.

I stood there thinking to myself if I should leave. He was a man who had killed my parents. But this would be the only home I could get. I don't think I could survive another month of starvation. No I..

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. My days of The Noah are behind me. I had no idea your father had a son. I only wish to offer you a home. Since it's partly my fault you're on the streets anyway." He grinned and started to tour me around the mansion. He had heard from being in the Noah that my father actually had a son but the Noah never got to kill him. Listening to the description of me, and maybe some pictures, he recognized me when he saw me on the streets.

After two week of being there, I finally realized it was too good to be true. That night was the first time I heard those dreadful footsteps approach my room at such a late hour. It was the first night he demanded compensation from me. And ever since then I've been hearing those footsteps.

Feeling the weight of the bed sink to one side, I snapped back to present time. I pulled my blanket over my head, hoping he would understand that I was tired and just leave. Of course he didn't though. This sex craved perverted pedophile always got what he wanted.

"Aww come on Kanda-kun," He yanked my blankets off my body. He grabbed my fucking shoulders forcing me to face him as he laid me on my back.

He kissed my chest up and down before pressing his hard on against my groin. I let out a small gasp for I knew it was coming.

"Simply delicious," he said while licking his lips. He quickly smashed his lips onto my smaller ones. I tried to keep my mouth shut but Tyki wasn't having that and proceeded to bite my lower lip drawing blood. I opened my mouth out of pain and he continued to invade my mouth with his disgusting tongue. He moaned into the kiss and started to undress the rest of my clothes. I was only wearing simple pajama pants so it didn't take long before I was completely naked. He smiled as he stood up a bit enjoying the view. I turned away trying not to look into those demonic eyes. He laughed and then I heard the awful noise of his pants coming undone. I tried not to cry again because it would only make his release come slower.

"Do you really enjoy raping a seventeen year old boy, you fuck face?" Kanda exhaled, breathing a bit harshly now. Tyki just smirked at the childish remark.

"Insulting me will get you nothing accept a punishment."

"There's nothing you haven't done to me that will hurt more then the shame you put upon me. You sicken me." I replied harshly spitting in his face. He stopped for a moment as if surprised I did that but then laughed more as he lifted my legs up to his shoulders. One leg on either side of him, he was positioning himself. That's when I realized...

"I'm not going to prepare you, ungrateful slut."

His cock slammed into my ass and I screamed in pain. Of course the motherfucker didn't even wait for me to adjust to him penetrating me, he soon pulled his cock back out and slammed right back in.

"Fuck stop! It hurts!" I yelled out to him grabbing his shoulders in pain as he continued to thrust inside me. I could feel him ripping apart my insides each time he slammed inside me. I knew blood would begin pouring out soon; he was taking me dry after all...

"I love how your body has curves in all the right places but yet you still represent a drop dead sexy boy~" He hissed as he wrapped a hand around my cock forcing me to become hard.

"Ah! Stop!" I screamed out feeling shame creep up my back. He started to stroke me fast and hard. Once he knew I was 'hard' enough he let go, grabbing my hips with his hands digging his nails into my skin and actually cutting through, I then screamed again. He held me with a tight grip and started roughly just pounding into me. I felt blood trickle down my ass and thighs.

"Your face is so beautiful it makes me want to come." He grinned going faster if that was even possible. I cried letting the tears slide down my face as I looked at the wall. It burned and hurt so much. I told myself I wasn't going to cry but, was this the life I really wanted? Being raped almost every week for the rest of my life? I mean for Christ's sake I was supposed to be badass Kanda Yuu. I couldn't live like this any longer; I had to do something soon. I was gripping the sheets that were under me because the pain was starting too intense more, I knew he was almost finished.

"Look at me." He commended still thrusting in. I could feel myself tightening around him.

"F-fuck you..." I barely made out feeling as if going to pass out. He made a sort of grunting sound and stopped thrusting for a minute. My eyes opened and I thought 'Is it over?...' No it actually only got worse. He left his cock inside me and brought his fingers to my ass and forced in his finger even though he was already big enough to fill me, I don't even know how it was possible to even stick more things inside me without having severe injuries. I screamed loud, and I mean LOUD.

"Okay! Stop! Please just stop!" I begged crying harder feeling myself being ripped apart as he pulled his fingers out.

"That defiantly hurt you more then me. Besides why are you crying? You heal so fast, you won't even notice it tomorrow." He smiled and started thrusting again knowing there was even more blood then before. He grunted and knowing he would cum soon.

"No..not inside..Don't come inside." I begged him. He would only laugh and he thrust up all the way deep inside me. He was shuddering from the pure pleasure flooding throughout his body. I looked at the sick bastards face, and saw the sick smile he had while looking down at me. He moaned as he released himself deep inside me. I screamed feeling disgusted as it shot up through me. I didn't want any part of him inside me. He pulled himself out and stood up grabbing the discarded blanket on the floor cleaning himself off with it, adjusting his clothes. He looked at me chuckling and said,

"You left quite a mess; I didn't think you would bleed so much. Do me a favor and clean the mess." He then walked to the door, leaving my room I hope, but before he left he left he stated

"Next time you disobey me, it surely won't be as 'pleasant' as this time whore."

Then he was gone. He left me there covered in a mixture of his cum and my blood. I lay there dirty and tired, crying silent tears hoping that tomorrow would be better. Maybe Tyki was right… maybe I truly was a slut.

~^.^.^.^.^.^~

I awoke that morning to the sun shining through my window. I still laid there sore and covered in last night's mess. That's enough! Last night was the last night I would allow myself to be taken advantage of. I carried myself of my bed and limped helplessly to my bathroom. I turned on the hot shower and stepped inside. The water felt good on my body but stung when the water made its way past my lower region. I washed all the blood and cum off myself very carefully. I felt disgusted with myself as I felt it drip out and down my thighs. I'm glad, the pain was slowly starting to fade.

As soon as my shower was done I dressed myself in comfortable black pants, and a tight gray shirt. Being stubborn as I was, I didn't dare take anymore of the stuff that he gave me, in my mind it was like taking a part of him with me. I tied my long black hair in a pony tail and grabbed the very few money that I had. Only one thousand yen (about ten dollars). Tyki didn't see the point in giving me money since he supplied all my necessities anyways.

I pushed open the window in my room and threw myself out, legs first. I didn't worry about hurting myself. At the age of nine my father enrolled me in Jujutsu and sword fighting classes; of course I had to stop learning when they fucking died! I hit the floor with my legs slightly bent, catching the weight of the impact. I stood on my feet looking around at the outside and laughed a little bit at how little security there was. I looked back at the house to make sure Tyki wasn't anywhere near.

Once I knew it was clear I walked into the forest heading to the city. It was about seven in the morning, and the trees around me were swaying slightly. As I walked and walked I noticed a tree had been cut down, I saw a shiny metal object sticking out of the tree bark. I walked remotely closer and made out what looked to be a sword. My eyes lit up immediately and I ran over to the sword. What a freaking break through! It's as if god is finally feeling bad for me. Someone had left a perfectly well conditioned sword. As I pulled it out of the tree it almost seemed new, it was so shiny and believe it or not it was an official samurai sword. I could actually use this to my advantage, at least I now had something to protect myself, that solved one problem. As I examined the sword more closely I saw the Japanese symbols that spelled out 'Mugen'..Strange I thought.

"Well since I'm not in a rush anymore I think I'll have a little fun. Che' it's not like I have anything to do anymore," I said to myself as I grabbed the sword with a pretty good grip and I just..started to swing it around. I slashed trees, cut vines, killed plants, I was having so much fun I felt like a kid again! The actual only times I was happy. I chuckled and closed my eyes remembering how I used to practice with a ribbon around my eyes, giving myself more of a challenge. As my eyes were closed and as my memory was wondering through my head I didn't even become aware of another presence close by. Very close by.

"Hey watch out!" a male voice yelled.

I snapped my eyes open and saw a white haired man that had his arms blocking his face. Fucking shit! Why couldn't people just leave him alone? I was having the freaking time of my life and some wanna-be emo clown comes and messes it up. Well it was too late to stop now, I ended up slashing the guy's chest, I did stop though...The injury wasn't that bad, I mean he was bleeding but not enough for him to die, just a little man fell onto the ground and hissed in pain and then looked up at me, as if waiting for an explanation or an apology. Hell as if I was going to give him either, asshole was in MY way. I looked down at him debating whether or not to help him up. I offered my hand to him and the man smiled as he reached for my hand. As he was about to grab hold of my hand, my hand went from being outstretched to flipping him off, then running off into the woods again. I heard the low rumbling of the man cussing behind me. I laughed loud to make sure he could hear me.

As I walked through the woods again I couldn't get the man's face out of my head. Now just because he had white doesn't mean he was old, he actually looked like he was in his early 20's. I really had no idea why he had white hair though, I mean who the fuck has white hair? I remember the man having some kind of scar on his face; it went from one side of his forehead to down to his cheek. It was very red too, his eyes were also grey. His clothes were normal, he was wearing a buttoned down black shirt and regular black pants. That man had to be emo. I grinned to myself as I walked towards my destination, which was the small town that was pretty close by.

Of course I really had nowhere to go, I just abandoned my only 'home'. I guess it was back to living on the streets and starving for food. I walked into town with 'Mugen' still with me by my side. I simply looked for an alley way I could hide in till I could get a job. People wouldn't hire me when I was fifteen because I wasn't eighteen yet so in about a month I would actually turn eighteen, then I could finally get some real money. As I walked I did end up finding a small ally that seemed 'clean' enough, oh well, I had nothing else to lose. All I owned was a fancy sword and 1000 yen. This was pretty much nothing if I was going to live on my own.

~^.^.^.^.^.^~

It had been a week and a half since I've been on the streets. I remember as if it was back to when I was fifteen. All the same fucking rich people still passed by only offering me there pity, not even fucking bothering to ask me if I was okay. I was alone, bored, and dirty. I really needed to search for some kind of shower soon..I was so fucking hungry too. I haven't had a decent meal in three days. I was starving and desperate. I needed some food. Then my eyes widened as I saw a helpless old women on the streets coming out of a corner store. How could I not have realized it earlier! I should start stealing! It was the only way to survive and I was not ready to die now. I got up from the floor, my clothes ripped and dirty from previous actions... I grabbed Mugen and slowly walked up behind the elderly woman and held the sword to her throat.

"Just hand over the purse and I won't slice up your throat." I said, and what do ya know, she fucking screamed her lungs out and through her purse onto the floor. I groaned in annoyance 'she just had to fucking scream...now people are staring and starting to come over.

"Its time to leave." I said to myself as I bent down picking up the purse and running before anyone could stop me. The damn woman just stood there standing and crying, what a coward..

As I ran and turned the corner I looked back to make sure no one was following, I was hoping no idiot was playing 'hero' today and would try and stop me. If the idiot tried I would have to use Mugen, I wasn't afraid to use it anyway. Life or death.. Once again not even paying attention I bumped hard into a man's chest. As I backed away a bit I noticed this man had my wrist in his hands. I looked up wondering who the fuck would even TOUCH me, ready to kill this man for even stopping me! I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ass face that interrupted my playtime." I said looking him in the eyes. The strange looking man looked a little annoyed actually.

"Me an ass face? You're the one that freakin slashed my chest not even bothering to apologize or see if I was okay! Actually all you did was trick me and flip me off! Then you laughed in my face!" The man said raising his voice a bit. I just looked away struggling a bit to get out of his grip.

"Oh you heard that?" I commented being a bigger ass then I already was. The man just looked at me with a straight face, he looked like he was about to say something but stopped for a man had yelled..

"Hey! I think he went this way!"

The white haired man only looked at me and examined the purse in my hand. It only took him a few seconds to put things together.

"You are such an asshole! How dare you steal a lady's purse! You know what? You're the ass face!" The white haired yelled tightening his grip on my wrist. I just huffed and said

"Will you just let me go? I'm fucking starving and I don't have the want to go to jail anytime soon." I started struggling harder when I heard footsteps coming closer. The man seemed to stop and let out a sigh.

"You're coming with me" he said pulling me in the opposite direction not even loosening his grip on bit. I looked up at him in surprise and anger. I used my strength to pull both of us to a halt. He turned around to say something but I cut him off.

"Fuck no. HELL NO. You think I'm going to go with you? You are sadly mistaken. For all I know you could be a fucking rapist. Or even kill me. I don't fucking think so." I said angrily stepping my foot down so I couldn't move. He groaned and looked at me.

"I don't even know where the hell you got that from, but you know what? Fine! Stay on the streets and starve for the rest of your life!" The man yelled but yet, but he didn't let go of me.

"I don't even know who you are or your fucking name and you expect me to come with you?"

"….Shut up, you need help and I can't just leave you here on the streets to starve knowing you'll die." The man spoke releasing my wrist. But just as I was about to make a run for it the perverted freak picked me up by the waist and through me over his shoulder still holding onto my waist, accept with only one hand this time.

"Are you fucking shitting me? Fucking put me down! I'm not a stupid little kid!" I yelled at him banging my hands on his back.

"No you're not a stupid little kid; you're a stupid little teenager." I struggled once more but then just stopped, I had already hurt him once. I didn't want to hurt him again. Plus he took Mugen out of my hand. Jeez who knew this freak was so strong?

"Are you done?" he asked. I grunted as a response and continued to keep quite. The man smiled then said...

"My name is Allen Walker by the way." 'So Allen was his name...interesting. 'Allen kind of looked at me as if waiting for a response. 'Does he expect me to tell him my name now?' I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Kanda Yuu, and if you ever fucking call me by my first name Ill fucking cut your balls off." I threatened.

"You sure do cuss a lot." Allen laughed.

A/N: Story written by Natalie and Faith.

NO FLAMES! This story will be continued! We don't give up on our stories. At least without a warning.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Less Conversation

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic. **

**Chapter 2: A Little Less Conversation**

I still kept quite while Allen carried me on his shoulder; I was really surprised he hadn't gotten tired yet. The bastard even took my Mugen out of my hands. He held it in his other hand making sure I couldn't reach it. He promised to give it back to me when I had got settled in his home.

"So where do you plan on taking me?" I asked now holding onto his shirt for an easier grip, you know so I wouldn't fall...

"Well I'm taking you home. I really have a nice house; it's very comfy and roomy! I'm sure you'll like it!" Allen happily said.

"Why would you offer a stranger a home?" We all know how that went last time.

"Well I know if I had left you there you wouldn't have made it on the streets for much longer, I've lived here long enough to know that you just barely started living on the streets not too long ago. I couldn't just leave you there knowing that! I promised myself I would never let another person die knowing that it would be partly my fault..." I tried to look at him but from my position it was hard to get a good look. What was that supposed to mean?.. Then Allen's face tinted a small shade of pink as if a realization hit him.

"Oh I suppose I could put you down now." He proceeded to grab me by the waist once again and settled me on the ground. Okay I wasn't that small, I was a couple of inches smaller then Allen's height. Allen was a little taller then the decent height so you can try to figure out how tall I am. Allen just happens to be fucking strong enough to hold on to a seventeen year old for a long time. Anyway I stood still adjusting myself and looked up at Allen. He looked at me and coughed then looked away.

"I have no idea where the fuck you live." I simply stated, he had a surprised or, embarrassed face and whispered something like 'Oh right ha-' and then continued walking straight. I chuckled; well this new 'home' might be more interesting than I thought.

"I'm sorry I had to just grab you like that, I just didn't want you to run." He confessed. How funny, he was actually apologizing even though I'm the one that's hurt him, well it didn't really matter. He did mention that the cut I made had healed really fast so it didn't even hurt him anymore. I was about to say a smart ass remark to him but I decided to, how do I say... 'test the waters'.

"Don't worry I had a nice view." I said smiling but not looking him in the eyes. He paused for a moment before he finally got what I said. He blushed a bit looking at me making sure I was actually serious. Oh this certainly would be an interesting 'home'.

After a partly short walk down the road we finally arrived at this big ass house. Allen didn't talk anymore after that little 'hit' I put on him. He was probably thinking the whole time 'Was I just hit on by this teen?..'. The house wasn't as big as Tyki's but it was close. The house had too have had more then five rooms. Allen put his hands in his pocket and pulled out keys, he started to open the two big doors that lead inside the home.

"I forgot to mention that I live with two other people but I'm sure you'll like them." He smiled holding a door open for me to enter. I stepped inside and it was very nice and clean. I saw a pair of stairs obviously leading to upstairs rooms, some tables, then some pictures, it was very peaceful. I heard voices. It sounded to be a women and another man.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Allen said signaling me to follow him. He led me into a hall and before I knew it I was in the kitchen. I saw two people inside sitting at the table talking to each other. The one that was female got up from her chair and ran over to Allen, hugging him. I looked at her with…anger? Why am I angry? Because she hugged Allen? I didn't even know why the fuck I was mad; I didn't even know who the hell Allen was yet. But this brought up some questions in my head, was Allen not gay then? Was this woman his girlfriend? Or even his wife? Damn my teenage hormones I cursed to myself.

"Hey Lenalee, Lavi! This is my new friend Kanda Yuu!" Allen said placing a hand on my shoulder. I mentally smiled as I felt the warmth of his hand on me already imagining dirty thoughts.

"Acquaintance, not yet a friend." I said looking at my surroundings, this house actually seemed to have everything here. Everything nice and in order, thank god these people weren't slobs .The female I assumed named Lenalee, looked at Allen as if saying 'What the hell did you do this time?' Allen just said to her,

"He has a little temper.." Lenalee stood in front of me holding out a hand and spoke,

"Hello Yuu, it's nice to have you here! Feel free to show yourself around the house!" I turned my head to look at her hand then her face. She smiled at me waiting for a response. She had black hair that was tied in pig tails. She also seemed young, maybe also in her early 20's? She was wearing a nice dark blue dress, a summer time type of dress. But Bitch didn't even realize what she had just said to upset me.

"Don't you ever call me Yuu again because I will fucking kill you." I said calmly looking her straight in the eyes. Well that seemed to surprise her, she just put her hand down and stood up strait shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Well what's ours is yours, Kanda." She said looking at Allen now.

"I find Yuu a beautiful name." a male voice said. I turned to look over to see it was definitely a man, some weirdo of some sort who happened to think he was some kind of pirate. His hair was red that hung down and had an eye patch on. This man looked a little older then Allen actually. He got up walking over to the rest of the 'group'. Did this man want to die? Cause' hell I could freaking get my Mugen from Allen's grasp and Mugen this piece of shit. I've only been here a couple of minutes and already I started to get a bad vibe from this house or more specifically, this man~

"Lavi, could you please just-" Allen said being cut off by Lavi.

"My name is Lavi and if you ever need help with anything I would be more then happy to help you." He said leveling his face with me smirking seductively. I growled low in my throat. Sick fuck.

"I swear to fucking god, don't fucking call me Yuu." I hissed looking at Lavi. Lavi only continued to eye me up and down, sick fuck was checking me out! I was about to slap him across the face when Allen spoke.

"Okay that's enough Lavi, Kanda's been through a lot today. Come now Kanda, I'll show you were you'll be sleeping, then after you can take a shower." Allen grabbed my hand and led me up stairs. Oh there was that feeling again, the warm feeling. How I longed for that feeling, I just wanted to be taken care of and loved. The rape from Tyki I received didn't even care to me anymore. Maybe when it was the first time but he had done it almost every week it almost felt like a weekly choir I dreaded.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" Lenalee said hitting Lavi's shoulder.

"OW! What did I do? I just think this kid is really hot you know?" Lavi said holding his shoulder as if it hurt a lot. Lenalee glared at him mumbling then walking away from Lavi leaving him by himself, yet the strange man still grinned. Fucking creep..

"I'm sorry about him, he's just a big pervert..If he ever bothers you again please let me know and I will do something" Allen said emphasizing on the 'will' part as we walked in a medium sized room. Allen finally set down Mugen against the wall so it wouldn't fall or get in their way. A bed, two drawers and one big closet. Wow it almost represented his old room..Creepy. I ignored Allen's quote about earlier as I walked over to the bed placing a hand on it. I don't know why but I felt so weird, or was the word I was looking for..Was it safe? Hell I never felt safe, at least not anymore. I then looked up at him.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! You must be starving! Well I'll give you some clothes, because I'm sure you want to take a shower. Then after you can come down and eat. I'll show you around the house tomorrow, I'm sure you're exhausted." Allen said as he walked over to the closet opening it and pulling out some clothes.

"This used to be my old room when I was sixteen so maybe my old clothes will fit you.." he commented laying the clothes on the bed. He looked at me up and down then straight back at my eyes. I had a straight face but continued to look at him. He turned away from me blushing again, why did he always do that?, then said,

"The shower is down the hall to your right, I'll bring a towel for you, they're down stairs so go ahead and go in the shower if you want. I'll be back and retrieve your towel for you." Allen then walked out of the room, I could hear the footsteps going down the stairs. I grabbed the clothes and saw that he had given me a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. Well it seemed like it would fit him though the shirt looked a little too big. I left them there and walked over to the bathroom. How could this man be so nice to him? I was only a stranger after all. Though there was something different about Allen, something I couldn't put my finger on. I wasn't hoping that I'd be staying here long; I knew something bad would happen soon, but free food right? As I got into the bathroom I closed the door locking it behind me. I stripped of the little clothes I had, which was only a ripped shirt and old baggy sweat pants. I turned on the shower stepping inside the tub letting the warm water hit my face and body. I hummed in satisfaction feeling clean again. It felt so good to feel clean again. I washed my hair with conditioner and shampoo, my hair was always long so it had to forever to get that clean, I also used the soap to wash the dirt off my body. After washing my arms, legs, privates I knew I was clean and I turned off the water. I squeezed my long hair trying to get the water out as much as possible to prevent it from dripping on to the floor. I pushed the sliding glass door open and walked out noticing I didn't have a towel... 'Oh yes that's right, Allen~ was supposed to bring one.' I thought getting a mischievous grin on my face. I'm a harmonious teen so don't judge me..

I walked over the tub and before I could even get to the door to actually call Allen and yell at his ass for not bringing a towel sooner, even though I just was being an ass there was a knock on the bathroom door. 'Well I guess Allen had decided to wait for me, just like he said, time to let my plan go into work.' I walked to the door saying,

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you'd get me a towel-"I opened the door wide open revealing my body so Al-LAVI could see? What the fuck was this r-tard doing here! ALLEN was supposed to bring ME a towel! ALLEN was supposed to see ME naked!

"What the fuck!" I yelled covering my privates to prevent Lavi from seeing. Well he certainly got an eye full because he looked ready to about fuck me to the ground. He smiled wide.

"What a beautiful body Yuu-chan, I had no idea you were this beautiful." Lavi said eyeing his body. "I guess it's easier to see you know that you're naked and clean.~"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? And what did I say about calling me that!" I shouted again getting angrier by the second. Lavi laughed and handed me a towel.

"Aww but I think it's cute! And I told Allen I would bring up your towel, who knew you were planning to flash Allen." He said seductively. I grabbed the towel away from him quickly wrapping it around my waist. Lavi still stood there watching me. How fucking disgusting, this man almost reminded me of Tyki.

"Are you going to fucking move out of my way or do I have to force you?" I hissed looking at him. Lavi just laughed, the fucking ass was mocking me! I went to go punch his face but he caught it, I was too angry to concentrate..I didn't even focus my hit.

"Impressive, do you take lessons? You're pretty strong. If I were Lenalee you would have given me a black eye." He hummed bringing his face closer to mine, leaving our faces only inches apart. He wasn't letting go of my hand and I was not about to be taken advantage of again. Hell that's why I ran away from my last so called 'home'. I was about to fucking kill this guy when I heard Allen. God fucking Allen always had to interrupt my greatest moments.

"I was wondering what the commotion was, Lavi you better let go of Kanda or ill kick you out on the streets again." Allen looked at Lavi and Lavi just grinned and laughed again releasing my hand. His laugh wasn't evil this time, it was almost like a playful laugh. I stood there glaring at Lavi as he spoke.

"C'mon Al you know I was just messing with him!"

"Fuck you, ill fucking kill you if you dare touch me again." I growled pushing past him. Allen looked at me as I past him too heading back to 'my' room.

"Go to sleep, it's late and you have work tomorrow." Allen said to Lavi. Lavi groaned,

"What? It's only eleven thirty! You're lucky you don't ever have to work.." Allen just glared at him walking away.

~^.^.^.^.^.^.^~

I slammed my room door and sat roughly on the bed. A quite eventful day indeed, I thought to myself. As I calmed down a bit I got up and was going to start changing into some real clothes. I noticed Allen didn't leave any underwear nor boxers for that matter so I walked to the closet looking for some. I heard a knock on my door that scared the shit out me.

"I swear ill fucking kill you Lavi!" doesn't the guy know when to stop?

"No its Allen… Erm I'd like to speak with you….if that's okay?" My eyes widened a bit but another idea came into my head. Lavi might have messed up my previous plan but this one would surely have to work.

"Come in." I said calmly. I quickly sat on the bed seductively as Allen opened the door cautiously. A rosy pink color rose to Allen's cheek. He quickly walked to the center of the room and began to apologize for Lavi's actions.

"I-I um well… I'm r-really sor-r-y for Lavi's um… Retarded-ness." Allen said obviously getting hot and bothered. I noticed that Allen's gaze kept shifting from the towel around my waist and back up to the ceiling.

I smiled to myself. "No worries, oh and by the way… I'm not wearing any underwear." Allen coughed loudly and blushed hard. Allen started moving closer to me but very slowly. 'Is he asking me too...?' Allen thought.

"I couldn't change into my cloths because you didn't leave me any underwear or boxers."

"Um oh yeah… right…of course! Let me get them for you…" he said turning to the closet. I got up and stood behind him, merely inches away.

"Here we are a nice pair grey box- eeer-" he said turning around surprised to see me so close. He obviously didn't hear me get up off the bed. I smirked and pulled the boxers out of his grasp. I walked back over to where my other cloths were laying. I dropped my towel to the floor while my back was facing Allen. I could feel the heat of his glare burning onto my backside.

"Jesus Christ!" Allen shouted, trying to look away but failing miserably. Allen continued to stare thinking 'Jesus he looks hot.'

"Haven't you ever seen a man's body before?" I hummed while putting on my boxers along with my shorts.

"Ahem, well of course it was just so sudden though.." Allen said finally looking at my clothed body since I decided to put on my shirt. I looked at Allen with a serious face and just started walked out while saying,

"I thought you were treating me to a late night dinner?" Allen snapped back to reality from his little fantasies his mind was currently having and walked downstairs with me. That night he would cook soba and heat up some green tea for me. It was the best meal I ever had in such a long time. I was almost happy... Allen was actually nice. He actually held himself down from raping me and even defended me. He couldn't wait for this week.


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Laundry

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any of these characters.**

**Chapter 3: Dirty Laundry**

Well Allen's been showing me around the house and making me feel comfortable this week. I've been making passes at Allen for a little more then a week now. I get nothing back except a few smiles and winks. I haven't actually tried 'seducing' him though. And as for his home, or as Allen would say, our home has been nice. Allen has been pretty nice. I mean he's given me a home, food, clothes. And I get to do pretty much whatever I want. I found out that Allen doesn't work at all, his father, Mana, who died a couple of years back left him everything. Allen didn't tell me how he died but he said about it being his fault?

Anyway he 'rents' his house to his friends. They work and he makes a profit out of it. I hadn't gotten quite used to Lavi yet. He hadn't actually touched me, but I could always feel his eyes on me. After that spat with him, Allen had Lavi leave me alone. As for Lenalee she was always nice to me, offering me things and just asking how I was doing. I learned that Lavi was twenty-six and Lenalee was twenty-three. In all, they all live a calm and collected life.

It didn't seem that Allen had a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter. I never heard him leave the house nor have anybody else come over. So that was a good thing, well at least for me it was.

I woke up today, and I felt good. For the first time since I left, I felt completely fine. The sun was shining, I had a goodnights sleep, so yup today would be the day. The day I would seduce Allen to have sex with me. I have no idea what exactly attracted me to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was so nice and actually respected me.

It was a work day, so I didn't have to worry about Lavi or Lenalee being home. I got up out of bed, and stripped out of my cloths. I wanted to do this completely naked. So I would step out into the hall. I could hear The News on downstairs, so I knew Allen would be sitting at his regular spot on the couch watching TV.

I descended to the living room and was already relieved by my natural surroundings. Allen's living room was home-y. The couches were a nice tan color with sleek golden brown wooden coffee table in front of it. His TV was a huge platinum flat screen hanging on the wall. It was obviously the main focus of the room.

My eyes finally settled on Allen. He was sitting on the couch, looking like a freaking god! He was wearing a loose white button up shirt, along with tight black pants. I walked up to the coffee table right in front of him and sat down, so that I was facing him. His eyes widened at my naked-ness. But he quickly recomposed his features. I was trying to be completely relaxed, not showing any signs of smugness.

"Good um Morning… Kanda…" Allen stuttered over his words.

"Good Morning"

He was quite for a long time. I decided I had to break the silence.

"Allen?"

"Yes Kanda?" his gaze slowly moved back to my face again.

"I want you to take me right here, right now, on this table." I leaned back on my elbows and bent my legs so that he had a full view of my private areas.

Allen then threw his body on top of me, causing us both to fall onto the table. He hungrily attacked my mouth, his lips moved in sync with mine. I licked his bottom lip begging permission to be let in. He groaned and proceeded to open his mouth slighting giving me enough space to unite my tongue with his. He tasted so good. He moaned into my mouth causing me to become instantly hard. He then placed hot opened mouth kisses from the base of my neck to the back of my ear. Oh god I wanted him so bad!

I pressed my cock into his groin so he could feel how hard I was. In return, he did the same. The friction it created was unbelievable. I wanted, no needed, him inside me! I ripped his shirt open causing all of the buttons to go flying across the room. He quickly understood and swiftly removed the rest of the shirt down his arms. I reached for his pants and immediately unbuttoned them too, pulling both his pants and his boxers down as one.

His dick sprung free, completely erect. Without delay, I moved my hands down to his cock and hastily took it into my hand. He gasped at the sudden contact and moved his hands to my chest. I fisted him hard and fast, I was rewarded with a grunt and soon after a very loud moan. He began thrusting his hips in motion with my hand. His pre-cum already covered my hand.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this... yet here you are...asking me to fuck you." Allen said in breathes. I smiled at him as he removed my hand from his cock and lowered his head to my groin. He slowly began licking the head of my hard on and I moaned at the satisfaction I was receiving.

"If you continue to do that you'll never get inside of me..." I moaned closing my eyes panting. He moved up kissing my lips then pulled apart, opening my eyes a bit I could still see a strand of our essence still connecting our lips together. He sat up between my legs admiring the site that stood before him. I was breathing heavily, my eyes half open, my cock standing hard, and covered in a thin layer of sweat. His face looked at me in want and excitement. But as he was leaning down to kiss me once more he stopped.

"Is..Something wrong?" I panted a bit still looking at him. His face seemed almost unsure for some reason.

"Kanda...How old are you?" I stood there looking at him surprised, my eyes were wide now. My face was now showing anger and loss of patience.

"What the fuck does it even matter now?" I said in a harsh tone. He sat up straight and looked away from me, still between my legs. Oh hell no I thought.

"I just need to know how old you are okay?"

"I'm fucking seventeen dumbass." I spat pushing myself up with my elbows staring at him. His head snapped to my direction to look at me, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Was he actually fucking surprised?

"What's the fucking problem?" I said louder now sitting up fully to look at him. He shifted moving away from me now standing up. Looking still at me.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doi-?"

"I can't do this Kanda. I didn't realize you were only seventeen! I thought..I thought.."

Oh fuck no; I'm not taking this shit.

"Ha! Excuse me? How old do I look to you Allen...? jeez!" I yelled getting up and facing him ready to fucking punch him in the face.

"I'm 24 years old Kanda, I feel like a damn pedophile.. Just last year you were sixteen! Do you know how much I could get in trouble for this? I mean you're not even eighteen yet. I'm sorry Kanda but I can't do this."

"So you fucking led me on like that for nothing? Fuck you Walker." I said pushing past his way. Before I went I commented again.

"You know I've been raped for two years straight so what the fuck does it matter anyway." I shouted going back to my room.

"Wait what? Kanda wait come back, can we talk about this? Please this is serious!" I heard Allen yell walking after me. I didn't even bother to turn back to look at him.

"Fuck off! I'll talk when I'm ready. Go the fuck away." That motherfucker. Who cares if I'm fucking seventeen years old? I was raped anyway so who cares? If he just had kept his mouth shut the asshole would be fucking me at this moment and he wouldn't have found out I was raped. I walked into my room slamming the door. I grabbed a t-shirt, pants, and underwear. I got a towel from my room and walked over to the bathroom. I guess I should go clean myself off, even though we pretty much did fucking nothing! I didn't even get that into it yet. As I turned on the water I felt its warmth hitting my skin, as if washing all my stress away. Allen would certainly pay. And I knew just the way to get back at him.

Two hours after the little incident I heard a knock on my door. I was currently on my back laying on the bed. Just relaxing.

"Go the fuck away." I knew it was Allen; he was the only one currently home. Of course Allen just ignored me and opened the door anyway.

"We need to talk about what you said earlier. Is that true?" he asked concerned.

"Yes it was ass face, and it's none of your god damn business." I said staring at the ceiling. He came closer.

"It's my business if this little thing that's going on between us is gonna continue. This is serious Kanda, please just..."

"I don't care! You don't want THIS to continue anyway." Allen looked a little annoyed now.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to have sex with a seventeen year old when I'm twenty four! And I never said I want this to stop, I can wait for you Kanda. But just... Please explain to me about what you said earlier.." he said sounding more sympathetic. I laughed sitting up now.

"You want to know? Fine. I was living with a man that killed my parents at fifteen and he would rape me every week for two years until I got tired of it and ditched his ass. Then you found me like a week later. Are you happy now? Winy little bitch." I hissed. He just looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Kanda.." my eyes widened at his sympathy. I almost felt relieved... Or happy. Almost felt like crying.. But I said to myself I would never cry again for something like this. I pushed him away and just looked down, for some reason I just couldn't look at him right now. Allen seemed like he wanted to know more about the situation.

"I can answer your questions when I'm REALLY ready to talk. Right now I would appreciate it if you left my room." I said still looking down. I could still feel him looking at me but he soon got up and left my room without a word. I don't care about the rape anymore; honestly I just wanted to forget about it now. It didn't even bother me at the moment. Whatever, I would still get back at Allen for earlier. I don't want to think about Tyki.

Hours later it was about the time Lavi would be getting home. Lenalee had always worked more hours because she wanted more money, for whatever the fuck she buys. I've been in my room bored as hell still thinking about earlier. Being as stubborn as I was I was waiting for the perverted Lavi to get home. I was going to MAKE Allen want me and just forget about the damn rape, I would get his mind to think about other things. I finally walked down stairs and soon spotted Allen cleaning up the house a bit. He turned to look at me but I went the opposite direction heading towards the kitchen. I could hear a sigh coming from him. Don't freakin 'sigh' at me, it was your fault anyway, shouldn't have asked.

"I'm home!" An excited yet exhausted Lavi shouted. I smirked hearing him speak to Allen.

"Oh hey Lavi, did you have a nice day at work?"

"Yes I did Mr. Walker! And I feel happier then ever! This day is officially going great!" Allen just smiled at Lavi. I soon heard the footsteps of Lavi coming towards the kitchen. I grinned and sat on the dining table letting my legs dangle a little. This would surely get Allen's mind off the rape. Lavi almost skipped into the room but stopped when he saw me.

"Is my day going to actually get better? Ne, Yuu-chan?" Lavi purred walking closer to me. Ugh this man was certainly disgusting but I had to play the part. I leaned backwards onto the table and said

"You tell me, and for the last time. Don't. Call. Me. Yuu." Lavi just smiled wider and walked closer to me, he soon was only inches away from my face. I let my eyes get half lidded and hazily looked at him.

"Are you seducing me?" he said bringing a hand up so cup my cheek gently. I only smirked. I felt a little disgusted at myself for doing this, I mean I wanted Allen not this retard. It's not like I was going to have sex with him. He leaned in and started to kiss me gently. Actually almost passionately. Eww I thought. I opened my mouth letting him inside and I could feel his lips smirk as my eyes closed. I grabbed his jacket that he was currently wearing and brought him more onto me. But then of course an interruption.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard Allen shout. I smirked. Victory achieved. Lavi just backed away surprised releasing his hands that were on me and stood looking at Allen. Ha! He was speechless.

"Oh hi Allen, me and Lavi were just having fun." I said still laying on the table. Lavi just looked at a very angry Allen, now sensing tension in the room. Allen just continued to stare at both of us.

"Well I'm gonna go to the porch and relax a little more.. So um see ya." Lavi said walking a little fast out the door.

"Oh mind if I join you?" I said to him fueling Allen's anger. Lavi was about to speak but Allen had cut him off.

"No I need to speak to you Kanda. Alone." I smirked and sat up facing him. Lavi just continued to walk out. Jeez was Lavi afraid of Allen or something? Wasn't Lavi older then him?

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked

"What the fuck was that Kanda? Are you kidding me? I thought we had-"

"Had what Allen? Huh? We didn't have shit." I spat angrily getting off the table standing up now.

"You just told me you were raped and you're doing this? What the fuck Kanda? And I told you I'd wait for you as soon as you turned eighteen!" He yelled walking closer to me. I just looked at him.

~^.^.^.^.^.^~

"Have you found him?" Tyki asked his servant as he sat down at his table eating with his sister Rhode.

"Um no sir, but there have been sightings of him on the streets, the last he was seen was with a young white haired man." The servant said standing in front of Tyki.

"Oh well that's helpful." Rhode said lazily picking at her food. Tyki only smirked.

"Could you please contact the Noah and ask them something for me?" Tyki said calmly continuing to eat. The servant only looked surprised.

"Well but of course master Tyki, what shall I ask them?"

"Ask them what is the address of Mana Walker and his son Allen Walker."

~^.^.^.^.^.^~

**A/N: Allen and Kanda might be getting a little visit from the infamous Tyki. Well we know this chapter was sorta short, so we'll try and make the next one sorta lengthy? Anywho threw a little semi Lemon in there for ya'll :D Maybe some more foreplay in the next chapter also!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Wanna Know What Love Is

**Disclaimer: I do own this anime or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, we attended all four days of the anime expo, here in L.A. and it left us no time to write anything. So to make up for it, were giving you a full on lemon!**

**A Little More Action**

**Chapter 4: I Wanna Know What Love Is**

I walked down to the kitchen, still completely pissed from last night. Allen was such a stubborn fuck... Why couldn't he just admit that he was wrong! Right? Wasn't HE wrong? I rounded the corner into the kitchen and walked in on Lenalee and Allen laughing it up. Lenalee was holding her finger and grimacing, but still laughing. She turned, saw me and immediately stopped giggling. She dropped her hand to her side, and bid her good morning to me.

"Good morning, Kanda. Allen and I were just… well… I burnt my finger making an omelet," she held up her already blistering finger still smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah Good morning…" I gave her a semi- pleasant grin. I turned to Allen and threw him a dirty look. He didn't deserve a good morning from me. He exhaled hard and turned back towards the stove.

"Ass." I heard him say under his breath.

"What did you say?" turning around looking at him. Really I'm the ass?

"You heard me," He turned to face me

"You're an Asshole and an ungrateful person…" he finally said. You know what? I'm just gonna go get some damn cereal and move on with my day I thought to myself inhaling a bit. I walked over to Allen, who was at the stove where the cereal happened to be on top, where the cabinet was...I just looked up staring at the ceiling.

"Is there something you want Kanda?" He said hissing at me.

"I want some fucking cereal but there's a wanna-be old man in the way."

"My hairs white for a reason!" Allen shouted while grabbing a box of cereal and setting it down where the bowls were. I went over to the counter and started to pour the cereal into my bowl, as I walk over to where the stove was I noticed Allen went to the refrigerator. I put the cereal back and walked to the refrigerator.

"Jesus it's like you're a freakin food rapist! How much food do you need?" I then heard some ruffling in the fridge. Allen turned around with the milk in his hands and thrusted it forwards into my grasp.

"I don't know what you're problem is but you need to freaking take a chill pill or something because I swear you're defiantly not attractive this way." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Just walk away Allen!" I yelled and continuing to prepare my cereal frustrated as hell. Sitting now at the table I wondered... Where the fuck did Lenalee go?..

*.*.*.*

Allen had gone out onto his porch sitting down looking out into the wilderness. Allen didn't freaking understand. Why was Kanda so rude and mean? Was he really raped? He hoped to get an answer soon, and he defiantly would.

*.*.*.*

After a while of doing absolutely nothing I went downstairs to find no one here. Lavi was most likely out drinking and Lenalee was probably in her room doing her... Female stuff or whatever. Girls were so hard to understand and that's why I have no interest in them. I could never tell what they wanted! Plus they were so fucking sensitive sometimes! I walked into the living room and through the window I could see someone out there, moving more towards the entrance of the house I noticed Allen sitting down.. Almost lifeless. I sighed and walked out the door as quite as I could, while out there I looked at Allen again, well what do you know? He's sleeping.. I smirked and looked at my surroundings. It was about 5:30 and the sky already was looking beautiful. There was a slight breeze that would gently make my hair sway lightly across my face. Since it wasn't hot today I let my hair down, it got annoying at times because it was so long but almost everyone I met or passed by always commented on my hair saying it was beautiful, long, and silky. So I kept it that way, I soon learned to manage.

I looked back at Allen, to find out that he had awoken.

"Did you have nice nap?" I flashed him an irresistible smile and sat beside him.

"Kanda, I don't get it. How come you're either so charming? Or such an asshole? Why can't you just be nice and charming all the time?" he looked sincerely confused. Though happy to see me 'calm' again. But even I couldn't answer that question.

"I don't like being an ass all the time. It's just you… and the way you touched me yesterday." I explained, remembering how much lust I had for him.

"And then you stopped and it drove me crazy!" I rubbed my temples starting to stress out.

"I wanted it just as much! But Kanda you have to understand the age difference between us… I could go to jail… I already have a bad record, and if they found out they'd lock me up without a doubt." Allen stared blanking into the grassy meadow in front of us…

"What did you do Allen?" He stayed quiet, "Allen you can tell me it's alright… I'm sure I've done worse."

He turned to me and looked deeply into my eyes. His face was pained and troubled. He blinked and it disappeared. Love filling its place. In that instant I knew it didn't matter. He liked me, and I liked him. It was enough for now. I was beginning to be happy again, and I wasn't going to let that go yet.

He leaned in, just mere inches from my face. His gaze never left mine. He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek gently. His hand was soft. He rubbed me slightly before moving closer. I saw his eyes close as he came closer. I smiled and closed mine too. His lips barely made contact before we both jumped back startled by a man chuckling behind us.

I turned my head slowly after Allen did and saw the guy I hoped I would never have to see again. Tyki…

The sick bastard had found me. Of course he would! What was I thinking? This son of a bitch would never leave me alone.. I don't know why I thought this would work; hell I didn't even stop to think he would come looking for me! I didn't even have a chance to tell Allen about Tyki.

"Kanda! It's nice to see you again." Tyki gave me a tight smile before turning his attention to Allen.

"Hello, Let me introduce myself, I'm Tyki Mikk… It's very nice to meet you," He extended his hand and Allen shook it cautiously. I watched in horror as Allen made that slight contact with Tyki. It pissed me off that Allen shook his hand… but then again, he didn't know who Tyki was. Tyki turned his head slightly towards me and winked. Disgusting.

"Allen Walker…" Allen quickly released his hand and stepped back so that he was by my side.

"Oh Yes! Of course the adopted son of Mana Walker! It is definitely a pleasure to meet you..." Tyki was now smiling so big now. There was something not right… he hadn't made a scene yet. Does that mean he plans on leaving me alone? I sincerely doubt it though but if so, why did he come here? A little ring passed through my ears.

Allen's phone beeped, he pulled his cell out of his pocket to see who the caller was.

"I apologize but I have to take this," he gave me and Tyki an apologetic smile and walked inside the house picking up the phone.

Once he was inside, and out of earshot, I turned back to Tyki.

"How the fuck did you find me? What is it that you're here for?" I spat at him, letting the venom leak from my voice.

"Oh Kanda, don't you know I only wish the best for you now," He grinned and continued.

"I mean moving in with another Ex-Noah is really risky Kanda…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Little Allen over there isn't as innocent as you obviously thought. Have you noticed his strong abilities yet?" He stepped dangerously close and put his hand on my shoulder in false sympathy and mischievousness. I jerked back and quickly brought my hand against his face. I slapped him hard and all he did was smile back at me. Fucking sadist.

"It's been a while since we had fun, ne Kanda?~" He hummed.

"Fuck you. What are you talking about? Allen was a Noah?" I said trying not to stutter. Tyki only moved closer again. What did he want?

"Well of course, he was the one in charge of burning your house down. The Earl told him and he accepted it without hesitation." I looked at Tyki in horror. I stood there.. Shocked and deceived. How could this be true? I don't understand! This is..This isn't fair! I ran inside the house leaving him out there. Before, I watched him leave and retreat to wherever he came from. He was lying right? He had to be! As I ran through the house finally finding Allen hang up his phone I looked at him in complete anger.

"Oh hey Kanda, I just got off the phone. Did Tyki leave?" Allen said to me, looking around seeking if another presence was around.

I look at him. Tears already threatening to fall down.

"Have you met him before, Allen?"

"What? No, I've um only heard of him before, but I hear he is very wealthy."

It was true what Tyki said… No one would knew who Tyki was. Tyki didn't have friends and kept his life VERY hidden. Well he had too, being a criminal an all. Only someone who had a connection to The Noah would know who he was...or someone who was in the Noah.

"From who Allen… From who!"

Allen looked frightened when I raised my voice, but I didn't give a shit! He WAS one of them! The Noah ruined my life! There the reason I was forced to be with Tyki! Sons of bitches killed my parents! I had nowhere else to go. But Allen had a choice!

"Just some 'friends' Kanda…" Why was he lying! I know, he knows that I know! "The Noah Allen? Were you a fucking Noah Allen? Tell me!"

What he said next was the worst possible answer.

"Yes" Allen looked like he didn't know what else to say..He looked confused.. It was the truth though… I couldn't think straight. I felt light headed and dizzy, completely disgusted with him, and myself for liking him. And to think, I really thought this could work between us. Now I just wanted to kill him!

"Fucking Bitch…" I charged at him, fist going towards his face.

He grabbed my wrist fast throwing me against the wall and pinned me there,

"Wait Kanda! Let me explain-!"

"Explain what? How you killed my parents!" Kanda shouted struggling. Allen looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill your parents! I was only in the Noah for a couple of days how could I kill your parents? And I was only assigned one mission, then I quit!"

"They were set on fire, you fucking asshole!" Allen's eyes widened. He then realized...Allen did kill my parents... I was thrashing and screaming. My whole world had crashing, going farther into despair.

He pushed me harder, trying to prevent me from getting free,

"Wait Kanda! LET ME explain!"

"How you knew you were the partly responsible for killing my parents! And you tried to fuck me anyways!" The tears and sobs that were coming from me sounded hysterically crazy.

"Kanda I swear! I didn't know it was you till just now! I would never do that to a child! I just met you!"

"Liar! Stop with your fucking lies! So after you burned them alive, did you guys go out and get drunk? Did you laugh about it! Huh Allen!"

My sobs slowed down. I needed to think rationally, I needed to go get my shit and leave. I tried to break out of his vice tight grip but was unsuccessful.

"Listen I didn't know, Kanda. I would never ever do that to an innocent child. The night your parents were murdered, was my first night with the Noah. It was like an inauguration. I had to burn the house to officially be part of it. I thought it was no big deal. They told me it was an old man who couldn't pay us anymore! I swear! I didn't know he had a son!"

"THEY WERE FUCKING PROTECTING ME!" I yelled, "They were fucking protecting me! That's why you didn't know! Did you stop to think they had lives Allen! God you a fucking idiot!" I shouted thrashing more, still crying a bit. Allen let me go and dropped his hands to his side. He looked awful, tired, but not confused any more. He now knew what he had done.

"I deserve to get my ass beat. I deserve way more than just a fair beating." He stepped back, and let his guard down, as if to say 'go ahead'. I wasn't going to hit him though. I just couldn't now. Some deep down sick feeling told me it was wrong, because I still desperately wanted to be with him.

I inspected his face once more, for any kind of sign to show me he was lying about what he said, and all I found was complete sorrow.

Hearing footsteps I turned my head and saw that Lavi had walked through the door. And for the first time ever, the sight of him didn't make me want to punch his face in. I felt numb. Lifeless. What do you do when you confront the person responsible for killing your parents? When the moment came would you kill them? Or see the reason behind it while they asked for forgiveness? Even worse, what do you do when you think you might be falling for that person?

I took Lavi entering the room, as my cue to leave. I needed to think. I walked past him, without any cocky remark being thrown at me, and continued to my room.

*.*.*.*.*

I didn't mean to do that to Kanda. I didn't know, how could I have known? I just listened to what they told me and did it. I was so broken when Mana died.. I mean it was practically my fault. I wouldn't be surprised if Kanda left tomorrow and never came back. I didn't want him to, I...I liked Kanda. More than I ever thought I would. Kanda left without a word… he just walked to his room.

"What was that about? Are you guys okay?" Lavi asked as he walked over to a kneeling me. He bent down and looked innocently at me. He wasn't being an ass or talking crap…These are the times I liked Lavi...when he wasn't a pervert.

"Just some difficulties and problematic obstacles." I wasn't at all in the mood to talk about what just happened.

"Please excuse me." I said getting up. I sighed walking out as Lavi just looked sympathetically at me. I went to sit on the bench outside again. I felt so horrible for being responsible of the predicament I put him in. Was I the reason?.. Was I the reason he was raped every week for the past two years? I can't believe this! I did it again! I ruined someone else's life! I screamed and pulled my hair with my hands! Why is this happening to me? I wanted this to work! And I was so close to touching that soft skin that I craved once more to do! I screamed again and threw my head back against the wall repeatedly. Fucking retard.. You're such an idiot.

"Allen? Allen what's the matter? Stop that!" Lenalee rushed to my side and grabbed my head, trying to keep me from hurting myself anymore.

"What are you doing? You can hurt yourself like that!" Lenalee said rubbing my head for comfort. I just looked blanking into nothing.

"Maybe that's what I was intending to do."

"Allen! Don't do anything stupid again.. Please, we just started living a good life! Don't let anyone ruin it! Is it Kand-?"

"NO! It's not his fault, don't bring him into this. It's my fault. Again...I just... Sorry I need to settle things." I said pushing her away. Lenalee just looked at me confused and hurt. She walked to me reaching her hand out.

"Allen..."

"I'm sorry I raised my voice. Gomen." I said before stepping back into the house.

*.*.*.*.*

I sat on my bed still stunned. Allen killed my parents. Allen. Killed. My. Parents. I don't know what to do. It wasn't his fault. Well it was, but only partly. The Noah did it too. He didn't know. But he had to think clearly! He still murdered people! I just.. Why is this happening? Why does everything bad always happen to me! Fuck! I like Allen! More then I should! I just want someone to love and comfort me. And I thought I found it. I was wrong. Maybe I was meant to die... Die with my parents. Maybe life would have been better. Deep in thought I didn't even hear someone come in.

I quickly looked at the figure and saw it was Allen.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get the fuck out." I hissed getting up standing my ground, hands balling into a fist. My teeth grinded as I angered by the second. Allen only stood there but walked closer looking at the ground.

"I think I love you Kanda." He said normally. I stopped and froze. W-what?...

"I know I love you. I will never hurt you. Ever. And I now know how to show you how much I care about you. I don't care what happens to me. I only care about you Kanda. Let me show you.." I stood there shocked looking at Allen. He looked so sincere and sympathetic. I felt a tint of pink cover my checks but didn't even noticed that much. Allen moved closer cupping my face softly. The light contact startled me.

"N-no!" I shouted closing my eyes tight and punched him in the stomach. Hard. He coughed a bit but didn't even hold his stomach as pain went through his body. He just stood still. I started to feel tears again.

"Fuck you...fuck you for making my cry like a fucking stupid ass gay faggot...I fucking hate you Allen..." I cried in anger and sadness. He stood up straight again and looked into my eyes as I opened them. He only repeated what he did earlier. But instead kissed me faster. He kissed me passionately. My eyes only shut tight once again. The feeling.. It was wonderful and nice. I missed it.

"It's okay...let go." I heard him whisper as he pulled back for a second before kissing my neck gently. I cried more as he started to leave light kisses down my neck. Each of the kisses felt like small jolts of pleasure shooting through my body. He carefully moved his hands to my waist and kissing me again. His hand would wonder and grab my butt, massaging it. I groaned low in my throat as I put my hands on his shoulder; I swayed my hips gently following his touch. He then lightly swiped his tongue on my lips wetting them slightly.

I opened my mouth willingly feeling the small muscle wonder the inside my mouth. It felt so good. I intertwined my tongue with his, moaning slightly as I our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. I felt Allen's hands push my chest leading me down onto the bed. The tears that were sobs soon turned into silent tears of sorrow yet happiness.

"Allen..." I moaned as he crawled on top of me reaching for the end of my shirt. I moved slightly so he could get my shirt off more easily. After he removed it and discarded on the floor he went down to my chest and started to suck on my skin hard.

"I'll make you forget. I'll make you feel good Kanda, I promise." he hummed sucking harder. I moaned loudly this time feeling his tongue ever once in a while swipe across my hard nipples. My chest moved up forward to feel more of the pleasure I desperately needed. I didn't care what was going to happen. I just wanted to love again. I soon forced my tears to stop. If I was going to cry, it would be tears of pleasure. I opened my eyes again feeling Allen shift in bed. He sat up grabbing the hem of his shirt removing it quickly. I stared at him with want and lust. He stared at me with...with love? I quickly snapped out of my thoughts feeling a hand rub the front of my pants.

"Fuck..." I moaned now bucking my hips forward into his touch. Feeling myself get instantly hard.

"Please just... Hurry..." I wanted this to be quick.. Yet I wanted this to last forever. He smiled and began unfastening his pants. I sat up also taking off mine. I slid them past my slender legs along with my boxers. I saw him also discard his clothes. Climbing onto the bed on all fours I looked at him seductively. Before his boxers were off I could see a big tent but now his cock was standing tall and hard. He was on his knees and blushing, he still continued to look into my eyes with lust now though. I smirked and crawled forward grabbing his cock with my hand and gave him a tight long stroke.

"Oh god Kanda..." he groaned throwing his head back. I leaned down and licked the tip of his dick, swirling my tongue around the head. I let my tongue teasing lick his slit. He started to moan louder, thrusting his hips a bit wanting me to take him in my mouth. I opened and wrapped my lips around his thick hard on.

"Suck me hard..." he said letting his hand wander to my hair gripping it to a point where it would only hurt a bit. I began to bob my head slightly, coating his dick with my saliva.

"Your mouth is so fucking hot!" he moaned loudly as he started thrusting into my mouth. I didn't gag as I started to deep throat his length, it's not like it was the first time I was doing this, and I've had experience. Allen was moaning loudly, as his cock would slide in my hot cavern. I moaned again. He could easily feel the small vibrations coursing through his dick, now looking as if about to cum. I moved his hand out of my hair and removed his cock from my mouth with a light popping sound. He panted softly looking hazily at me. His eyes saying 'Why did you stop?..'

"I want you to come inside me." I said shifting back to lie down on the bed. He looked a little nervous as he spread my legs apart. He stopped and admired the sight before him.

"You're so beautiful. And you look so fuckable. I can't wait to pound into your tight ass." he purred lowering his head down to my cock giving a long wet lick to it.

"Ooohh~" I moaned loudly thrusting my hips up. I noticed his head rising. I looked at him, annoyed a bit.

"Are you going to suck me off or what?"

"Hmm no, I was just teasing." he said smiling. I smiled back and let my hand go down to grab my hard leaking dick stroking it. I let a ragged moan slip past my lips blushing at myself. Allen only licked his lips.

"Fuck that's hot. Now, prepare yourself for me, I'll go get lube." Allen said getting up really quick walking over to the small cabinet Kanda had. It only took about a minute for him to find it. Allen went back on the bed and stared at the sight before him. Holy shit Allen thought looking at the sexy body in front of him.

"Allen" I moaned as I spread my legs wider giving him a great view of my fingers stretching myself for his hard cock. I moaned as I moved my two fingers in and out. Allen then began to coax his cock with lube from the bottle he retrieved. He hissed at the cold feeling it gave his cock, yet it felt so fucking good! He spread a good amount before grabbing Kanda's hands, moving them away.

"Are you ready?" He asked rubbing the head of his dick at my entrance threatening to enter, spreading lube over his hole.

"Ohhh God! Just fuck me!" I shouted. Only then would I scream. I felt his cock plunge inside my tight entrance, stretching it wide. Oh god I felt so full! It felt so fucking good! Pain and pleasure at the same time! Allen also moaned loud feeling my tight muscles clench around his hard dick. I started to pant.

"Sorry, but I have to move..." Allen said before pulling out and slamming back in.

"Allen!" I moaned loud, now gripping the sheets hard out of pain and pleasure. Even though there was pain, it was still enjoyful. I guess I could be a masochist sometimes.. Oh but how it felt so good. Feeling so full with each thrust. Feel his hot length slide against my walls with such a delicious friction. My knuckles were starting to turn white from the tight grip I had on the sheets. My face was hot and I felt a thin layer of sweat rising on our bodies. As I looked up at Allen he smiled at me. He looked so beautiful.. His hair hanging down slightly sticking to his face. His shining eyes staring into mine. His nice toned chest... Allen groaned and he started to angle differently inside me.

"AH! Oh fuck Allen! Again! Fuck me harder!" I shouted my eyes widening seeing white. Mmmm! He found my sweet spot. Allen grinned as he leaned forward closing our distance as he continued to slam into my prostate. I moaned loudly each time feeling closer to the edge each time. He kissed me then said-

"You're so fucking tight.. It feels so good~" moving faster, if possible. Each time feeling stronger pleasure run through my body, my dick already leaking more pre cum. His slick dick sliding in and out of my tight hole. It was just so wonderful.

"I love you Kanda" Allen panted still thrusting inside me as I continued to moan in pleasure.

"I...love you..too Allen...!" I groaned grabbing his neck pulling him into a French kiss, his dick never separating us. I said it. I told Allen I loved him. Did I love him? I did... Didn't I? I can't even recall that last time saying those words.. I wasn't sure if it felt good this time. Could I trust Allen? I would certainly have to think about this later.. But right now at this moment it was too hard to think with all this pleasure running through his veins.

"I'm cumming.." I whispered in his ear. He smirked. He grabbed my hips and angled himself into my sweet spot. He pulled out and slammed harder than ever hitting my prostate dead on.

"Oh ALLEN!" I yelled cumming hard onto our stomachs. Allen kept thrusting in, but fast reaching his limit. The orgasm I had felt was still sounding through my body, I screamed this time with each of his last thrust feeling extra pleasure, more then I could handle. He continued to hit it so sweetly!

"Kanda!" Allen shouted shooting his seed deep inside my ass stopping as his orgasm rode throughout his body. I laid there panting hard…as was he.

I'm fucking tired I thought.. Then Allen collapsed onto me.. I couldn't believe how tiring that was! That was best sex that I'd ever had in years.. But this wasn't over, oh no not even close. There were too many things Allen and I needed to discuss. And I would certainly not forget what went down today.

*.*.*.*

"Oh did you find him! Did ya?" an annoying little Rhode asked as her big brother came through the door.

"Of course I did, when have I done something that I couldn't do?" Tyki hummed putting his black hat he usually wore away.

"So did you get Kanda back? For you know.." she said giving a wink to her brother. Tyki only laughed walking towards her ruffling her hair softly.

"In due time, don't worry, I plan to ruin them at their happiest time! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Tyki said grinning.

"Indeed big brother." Rhode said looking at her brother's dark side.

**A/N: Chapter Five is in Progress!**


	5. Chapter 5: You Spin Me Right Round

**Disclaimer: We do not own D-Gray Man or any of these characters used in this Fic.**

**A Little More Action**

**Chapter 5: You Spin Me Right Round**

**A/N: We might do 69's in later chapters after more issues are resolved. Unfortunately no we don't do cross dressing. We try to keep Kanda's personality the way it was meant to be in D-Gray Man (apart from being gay, which I think was still meant to be) so cross dressing just really wouldn't fit into the plot. Sorry…. **

I woke up groggily and tired. God dammit... I feel like I have a hangover, Oh yeah that's right...Me and Allen just had sex, and my my it was certainly wonderful. Opening my eyes slowly I noticed a surprising act.. I forgot to take a shower and he's still- fucking disgusting.

"Allen, wake up." I said patting his head as he laid on top of me still. He never fucking moved from last night. That asshole! Now I'm going to be in even more pain! Allen just steered in his sleep, mumbling some weird shit I couldn't understand. I groaned in annoyance as I started to push him off.

"Oh god ow!" I shouted already feeling the piercing pain shoot up my lower body. I let my strength go down and once again, he fell on top of me. I angered as I finally felt him wake up.

"That's right fuck face, wake up already and get your dick out of my ass, horny ass bastard..." I hissed as he finally pushed himself up. He looked down at me as I looked up at him, STILL beneath his weight. He was in a sit up like position. He blushed at me noticing our situation.

"Oh...I'm sorry, here let me just-" I felt him finally move off and moaned as I felt his length easily slip out of me, my ass tightening again. He blushed even more hearing the delightful little noise slip past my lips. He quickly stood standing besides the bed.

"Here let's get us cleaned up." he said reaching out his hand to me. I looked at him, then his hand, then at my lower body. I had a stern look on my face.

"You just had to sleep on me...or in me I should say.." I grunted taking his hand and I tried to move off the bed. I winced in pain as I stood; now feeling his cum slide down my legs. Allen saw the substance quickly reach the floor of the carpet.

"Shit! That's going to fucking stain! How am I supposed to take that out?" he angered walking me to the big ass restroom, while we still stood naked. I smiled, is this what it's like to have a good night of normal sex? To be cared and loved? I thought,

"You sure did cum a lot inside, were you that horny to fuck me? Because I never knew a man who could cum THAT much.." I hummed teasingly. I felt Allen tense as we now where in the bathroom. He continued to lower himself to turn on the shower.

"I just...um, do you want a bath or a shower?" he asked me turning around facing me. He eyed me slowly looking up and down at my messy sticky abused body.

"Don't intentionally stare at me!" I said blushing looking away as my bangs covered my face, my hair up in a messy pony tail.

"You were so bold last night it surprised me though.." Allen softly said. My eyes widened at his words in even more embarrassment.

"Just get in the fucking shower Allen.." I said irritated walking to the shower, holding the sides as I carefully stepped in. I hated showing my emotions and it's been happening lately, and I can only imagine it getting worse. I could hear the footsteps of Allen come closer as I started to undo my hair and let the water soak it. I closed my eyes feeling the silky ness wash me. I soon heard Allen close the blinds of the shower as we now both stood in the shower, the water hitting our delightful bodies. He walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around my body and waist. I opened my eyes moving my head to the side looking out of the corner of my eyes to see him smiling at me. I looked straight again thinking carefully.

"You want to comfort me? Then clean the mess you made." I calmly stated as I put my hands to the wall of the shower and bent over, holding myself for support. I could feel a fright of shock and nervousness roll off Allen's body as he stepped back.

"Well?" I said sticking my ass up more giving him better access. Yes this was very kinky and shit but I would like to test the limits once in a while. He smirked and started to pour the liquid soap over my ass and back. I hissed slightly feeling the stinging on my ass. Did he cut the inside of me a bit?..

"Jeez Allen, could you have been a little more gentle?" I said annoyed wriggling my hips more up trying to ignore the very minimal pain I was feeling.

"Sorry.." he spoke as he started to rub the soap all over my body, his fingers slightly brushing over my privates. I was hoping not to get aroused but it seemed to get harder by the minute. I felt his hands start to wash away our cum and dirtiness from last night. Great, he was touching my entrance now. Well either he is blind or just ignoring it because my dick was now half erect but yet he didn't say or do anything. I wonder if he was restraining himself. I closed my eyes and leaned more of my weight on to the wall, loving the feeling of becoming clean. Cleanliness felt so good, and it was most definitely healthy! After some scrubbing of each other, probably the longest shower I'd ever have, we finally got out and started to change very soon after.

"Are we going talk about it, Kanda?" Allen sat on the bed, waiting for a reply. After a few seconds of silence Allen tried calling my attention once more, "Kanda?"

"What?" I whipped around to look at him my hair slapping my face, I looked at him innocently.

"Well?" Allen asked his face dumbfounded. I knew what he was asking but to be honest, it didn't really matter to me anymore. I mean of course I fared but right now I was content. As long Allen and I will be okay and 'normal'...and never ever brought it up again, I'm sure I'll be fine. I can't say it still didn't hurt, but as long as I get my happy ending with Allen it was semi worth it...wasn't it?

"Look Allen, I love you. And I'm fine just spending the rest of my life with you. If we never speak about it again, I won't be upset. I believe and trust that what you said last night was true. And that the love we made last night was exactly that... Allen, I don't know if I could say in a way my parents dying and forcing me to live with Tyki was a good thing yet, because I know because of it, it brought me to you. And now that I know what it's like to be falling for somebody so irrevocably and obviously unconditionally, I never wanna go back. It's been a long time since I've actually loved someone." I knew that what I said to him was absolutely 'gay', but I didn't care. I wanted him to know how I feel, without screaming at him. I wanted him to see that it didn't matter to me anymore, who killed my parents, it's done, and I can either face that fact and move on or be stuck in the past an dwell on my parents death forever. Hmm and if I let that happen I'd probably kill myself. And I really do love Allen...

"Kanda, I love you too. But if the topic comes up again, what are we supposed to do? You're going to get mad at me all over again, and then where does that leave us?" Allen sat with his head in his hands. Did he really love me that much? Are we moving too fast? Fucking relationships are so complicated..

I walked over to the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. Molding myself into the back of his body, while on my knees. "Who's gonna bring it up? I'm not. Are you Allen?"

"Well no but what if Tyki comes back? Of course that's going to cause some problems…"

My mood turned dark and sinister at the mention of Tyki's name. I let go of him letting a 'hmph' slip through my lips. "If that bastard ever, comes back here ill fucking beat the crap out of him, pff maybe even kill the bastard for sure."

"I totally agree, but that's not the point Kanda"

"Of course it's not! We will get to that point when it comes around. But Allen isn't it enough to just be happy with me?, and take me out on a fucking date!" I know it sounded crazy considering all we've been through so far, but I wanted us to be a normal couple because from the looks of it, we never actually would be. I would always be the gay man dating the murderer who killed his parents. Even though it wasn't exactly all his fault. And even if nobody else knew what we were, and what we meant to each other, I did.

Allen turned to face me directly and asked sincerely. "Kanda would you give me the pleasure of taking you on a proper date?"

"That sounds great" I giggled. Yes, I just fucking giggled. I've gone fucking soft. I knew I was fucking changing. "Where are you gonna take me?"

He pondered over my question before answering honestly. "Well I don't know, I've never been on a date with a man before… Have you?"

"Well no…. At least not formally…" I could have sworn I have before. But I didn't want to mention it to Allen, I didn't want to tell him I've been on dates with boys before. Come on I was in high school, of course I'm going to do stupid shit. But then again, I've never really had a serious relationship. Allen was technically my first boyfriend… real one at least...for now. "Allen… you're my first." Allen looked at me startled but I continued before he could get carried away. "I mean my first serious boyfriend. You're not the first boy I've been with but you're definitely my first actual boyfriend."

"I guess you're mine too… I like the way that sounds," Allen smiled, "You, Kanda, are my boyfriend." He smiled once more before pulling me into a soft luscious kiss. I smiled on his lips as a question pondered in my mind.

"So you've never been with a man before?"

Allen coughed looking at my chest.

"Well I've 'been' with a man, and I find them very attractive and easy to get along with. I've only had a serious relationship once but it was with a woman. I used to date woman when my father was still alive because I wanted to believe I liked woman to not disappoint him but when he was murdered..." my eyes widened at his words as I sat on my knees.

"Murdered?..." I asked. He only looked in my eyes hesitating. He smiled at me and grabbed my hands softly rubbing them.

"Where do you want to go for our date my sweet?" he said softly and passionately. I looked him back in the eyes but wondered why he always avoided talking about his past, specifically his father. Oh well maybe he had a case like mine, we can get to that conversation later. Right now I wanted to go on a perfect date.

"Chuck e' cheese" I pulled away, so I could see his expression.

"What?" Allen wasn't fully aware yet. 'did he say what I thought he said' Allen thought releasing my hands. I guess my statement caught him off guard, I wasn't surprised.

"I said Chuck e' cheese it's the perfect place for our first date." it was brilliant, I thought laughing mentally. It was an open place that was fun and was close by, I never got to go when I was a kid, too many things I had to do. I know it was a kids place but what the fuck, let's go.

"I've never been to one before so it would be new for me… what exactly is it?" he asked.

"I've never been to one either. But it's a kid's playground where you play games and eat pizza. I guess it would be another first for us. Together…"I watched as Allen stood up and walked to his restroom. He was technically still holding up my weight so when the space was unoccupied I fell flat face onto the bed. While lying there, I noticed the sheets smelled like Allen. Allen had his own personal cologne smell. It was truly orgasmic. I could totally masturbate to this..I thought. I felt so calm lying on the bed like that. After the surprise of his warm scent wore off, it dawned on me that he had left me lying here alone. Happily, but still alone.

"Allen? Allen where did you go?" I picked myself up and looked around. I swear I could be so naive at times..

"In here!" he called from the restroom. He was rummaging through the cabinets looking for an unknown object.

"What are you looking for?" Allen stopped the rummaging and stepped out to look at me while smiled.

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs in a half an hour" he smiled once more before leaving me to get ready.

I guess my day was gonna start off happy. It was the first time in a long time. And it felt nice...

After I dressed and combed all the fucking tangles in my hair from sex and slicked it back into its natural do, I finally headed downstairs in search for Allen. Once I had searched the entire downstairs living area, I walked outside slightly annoyed. Where the fuck was he? I lose my patients quite easily.. Once my eyes had adjusted to the sunlight I noticed these liberating gray piercing eyes staring back at me.

There in all black was Allen sitting on his custom made Ducati straight from Italy. I had heard Lenalee talk about it before but never paid much attention to how goddamn sexy Allen would actually look straddling the motorcycle. My gaze shifted from his eyes, down to his lips, then to his toned chest that was being hugged by a tight black tee. My eyes then traveled down to his black clad denim crotch. Damn he was sexy. We would totally have to do some dirty shit on that Ducati.

When I finally had the will power to look away I noticed he was staring at me exactly the same way. Allen smiled and extended his hand that was now holding a helmet. I looked at it in disgust and grimaced at Allen. I just fucking did my hair and now a dumbass helmet that is defiantly not attractive is going to mess it up.

"Its law. You have to wear one." he smiled and thrusted it towards my chest. I caught it without a problem. Allen patted the seat behind him motioning me to also straddle the bike. My mind kicked into overdrive. Just the thought of being that close to him with my legs open, made me want him to fuck me senseless. I started to approach the Ducati. I reluctantly put the helmet on and threw my leg around the bike holding onto Allen by the waist. This was going to fucking be the longest drive I would ever have to with stand.

"Sorry if I get an erection, it's obviously your fault anyway." I said calmly placing my chin on his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"See! You are so openly instructive to sex. But I like it. BUT I'm seme and should be in control of you. I should be the one wiping you." Allen said seductively starting to turn on the motorcycle and drive.

"You only wish you could get me like that asshole. You better prepare for that shit.." I said whispering the last sentence.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

We drove throughout the streets soon approaching the small kid's restaurant, this would be a most interesting first date.

"We're here!" Allen said happily parking his bike. I looked at the place before I could get off. I'm almost embarrassed... I'm seventeen and he is twenty- Aww shit I already forgot... Damn me..

"Umm Kanda you can get off now..." I heard him say snapping back into reality. I held onto his shoulders for support while slipping off the vehicle with ease. Soon after Allen would get off with me.

"Should I hold your hand little boy?" he said offering his hand to me.

"Fuck you." I grumbled before crossing my arms walking ahead. I could hear the small laughter of him as he quickly caught up to put his arm around me.

"Just because I was the one you were fucking doesn't make me the girl."

"But you look like one! Your attitude just makes you a seme!" he whined mischievously pulling my pony tail. My eyes widened slightly as my head jerked back at the force.

"You wanna die?" I shouted turning to him.

"Not today..." he said grabbing my chin and placing his lips on mine. Once again he had gotten me to react to his actions as my eyes widening again. But this time I pushed him off. He looked at me confused.

"I want to be the boy." I said.

"You already are! Now come on!" he said dragging me into the Chuck E Cheese. I walked in and damn! There were a shit load of kids! I almost felt uncomfortable...

"Allen..Maybe this wasn't the best idea. There are a lot of kids here. What if they se-"

"Yes! One large pizza with two drinks!" I heard Allen say to the woman at the register.

"Alright, please pick anywhere you'd like to sit!" Allen thanked her and paid. He quickly dragged me over to look for seats.

"Where do you want to sit my love?" he hummed grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"We're in fucking public Allen! Don't be a horny idiot! Just pick a seat.." I said blushing swatting my hand away from him. He pouted.

"Yes Kanda, because whenever someone places a kiss on your hand it automatically means they want to fuck you… perfect logic," he shook his head and laughed, "I love you Kanda." he said smiling pulling me into a small table that we saw available.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Cant Get Enough

Chapter 6: Just Can't Get Enough

Disclaimer: We don't own Chuck E Cheese or D. Gray Man.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! But! We have a lot of Story Alerts and Story Favorites, people who read and do not leave reviews.. We would really appreciate if you left reviews! It would help us a lot! I hope to start writing a new story soon, hopefully about Blue Exorcist. :)

So here we are, in Chuck E Cheese, now eating our pizza. While eating the delicious kids pizza I stared off into the loud playground. So many fucking kids.. How do people deal with them? I was sitting infront of Allen while he sat infront of me, obviously... Turning my head to Allen I could see him looking at the kids.. jungle gym? I think that's what they were called.. All those tubes, slides, and little sets of playground in the air..He was smiling and eating pizza. He looked so peaceful. This date was peaceful.. Besides all the fucking kids screaming and crying.. For whatever reason. I swear right now I just wanted to sleep and cuddle with Allen.

"Are you okay? Liking the place so far?" he said looking at me with his shining gray eyes. I sighed softly closing my eyes.

"I'm fine. Besides all the noise, I'm happy." I say smiling. He ate the last of his pizza before putting his hands together and placing his chin on them. His face..so mischievous. Really? Did he have something in mind again?

"What?" I asked.

"Want to go up in the jungle gym?"

My eyes widened only slightly. I would have to get my emotions in check more often, still have to be a badass..I closed my eyes again. I let out a chuckle.

"Sure."

Allens eyes lit up in surprise and he put his hands on the table, sitting up.

"Really? Okay! Well then let's go!" he said excitedly getting up. Was he some kind of little kid? Well then again, i don't think we ever got to be 'real' kids. I got up putting a wallet that Allen bought for me in my pocket.

"You know I'm seventeen and your in your mid twenties? You look like a pedophile. I just look like a dumb teen." I said softly crossing my arms over my chest as we walked to the jungle gym entrance.

Allen turned his head as we walked.

"Oh please, I look like I just turned twenty! I'm the definition of hotness." he said laughing as we got into the tight entrance of the gym.

"Think you can fit in there ?" I said smirking as I climbed in with ease, I had a small figure but I could still kick some ass okay. He smiled climbing in behind me.

"What a terrible move you just made. Putting your ass in my face? Is this your way if begging?" he said as we climbed inside a thin tube. An angered look came across my face.

"Shut. Up." I hissed still in the tube.

"Hurry up old man! Your taking up all the space! Why are old people so slow?" I heard an annoying voice say. Oh hell.. I thought trying to look behind me but found it incredibly hard too. Even my figure was too big to crawl inside of here, I'm surprised Allen could even fit, though I just kept moving.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" I hear Allen say.

"Come on old dumby!" Allen laughed.

"If you don't shut up, I will fucking fart in your face kid." I heard Allen say.

"Oh that's fucking disgusting Allen." I said getting into a little small inner playground were the kids played with small colorful play balls. As I jumped in I could hear a small winey voice crying in the back of me as I sank inside the colorful play balls.

"Allen would you just come in here already." I shouted to him, sitting peacefully as the balls covered up to my chest.

"Coming!"

Feeling a small tap on my shoulder. I turned myself around and see a smiling girl look at me. Probably the age of seven. My eye brow quirked up in confusion.

"Why is your hair so long? I want my hair to be long.." she said brushing her brown short hair with her fingers. I looked at her still questioningly.

"It just grew naturally because I would never cut it." I said looking at her. Her eyes widened in horror. And she continued to stare at me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked annoyed now.

"You're a boy?" she said frightened. My eyes widened as rage went through ny body.

"Excuse me?" I said standing up at my full height. She looked even more frightened. If it weren't for my deep voice would people always mistake me for a woman? How dumb are people! I do not even look like one! I'm a masculine man!

"Stranger danger! Why do you have long hair and a wee wee?" she said trying to move through the play balls to get out.

"It's called a dick!" I shouted grabbing a play plastic hollow ball throughing it at her head as she walked out of the play ball room. I then heard a laughter spread through. I turned around seeing Allen laugh as he was sitting in the little play pin.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, venom seeping through my lips. He giggled and got up making his way over to me.

"Long enough."

he put his hands around my waist bringing me to sit in the play pin. I looked at the grey haired man infront of me.

"What you did there wasn't nice Kanda. Hurting that little girl like that, You should be punished." my teeth grinded.

"Are you calling me a girl again?" I hissed. He only moved his head towards my neck and bit me. Hard. My face scrunched up in slight pain. I quickly put my hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was punishing you, and you just interrupted." he says calmly approaching me again. I looked at him carefully watching his movements.

"Are you fucking crazy? There are kids in here! Kids that are not old enough to understand what is going on!" I said whispering it in his ear as more kids continued to come in and out of the play pin. I could feel his hands snake down to my lower region.

"Allen did you-"

"Oh come on Kanda, these kids are much to idiotic and naive to tell what we're doing. Besides, the balls in the pin are practically coverin us so no one can tell what we're doing.~" I then felt a small tug of my pants. I gave him a stern look.

"Dont do this here. This is a bad idea." I hissed through my grinded teeth.

"Funny, you can't even struggle without causing a scene. It's the perfect place." he hummed as he got his hand in my pants. I twitched my body a bit at the feeling of his fingers snake around my dick. I moved my hands down to Allens and grabbed his wrist.

"Stop. You're going to cause tro-"

"Ah youre right! I'll turn you over so your ass faces me." he said turning me with one swift. My eyes widened as he quickly started stroking me. My eyes widened and my face quickly started to get flustered. I had no where to rest my weight so I tried my hardest to keep my posture straight.

"I swear to god Allen. I will beat you when we get home. Stop." I said a little louder, trying not to attract attention. I could feel him smirking as he quickened his pace and brought his hand to my ass, rubbing me. I slowly felt my breathing quicken.

"Let go of my waist. I won't fight in public Allen. Just stop!" but of course he didn't and it got worse. There were about two kids looking at me strangely, as if saying 'is that man okay?' or maybe it was because we were older then all of them, I couldnt really tell. I'm surprised we haven't been kicked out yet. I only smiled at the kids reassuring them that nothing was wrong. But Allen decided to mess up my act by sticking two of his fingers in my hole. I quickly put a hand over my mouth, trying to surpass my small yelp. The kids only looked even more frightened when I removed my hands, because they freakin ran away with their little screams. Why were they so frightened? I then felt a hot liquid drop through the corner of my lip. I didn't even notice that I bit my lip hard enough to cause blood.

"Fuck you Allen. If we get arrested I will really beat the shit out of you." I said closing my eyes slightly in pain.

"You didn't even prepare me motherfucker." I hissed as he started massaging the inside of my ass softly. He had stopped stroking my hard on and payed more attention to my ass.

"I love you Kanda." he said rubbing my prostate soothingly. I let out a ragged moan from the pleasure he began giving me. Oh god... Especially when I really had no were to support my weight.

"Allen.." I moaned leaning more against him as he fingered me deeper. I noticed the balls in the play pin kept on moving a lot because of his actions.. And less and less kids apperaing in the play pin.

"You're..scaring the kids away.." I panted closing my eyes as pleasure kept seeping through my body. I tried not to buck my hips, I didn't want to give into him fully. He hummed to me in response as he licked my check from behind.

"I want to be with you forever." I heard him say with his eyes closed. I finally felt myself reaching my limit. His fingers inside of me, his other hand now stroking my length, his tounge licking me. It was too much.

"I think..I'm going to.."

"What is going on here!"

My eyes snapped open at the screeching girlish voice. Great, I knew we would get caught. I felt Allen let go and stand up from the ball pit. I quickly tried getting my pants on.

"There has been a complaint of obnoxious noises coming from the jungle gym! This is a kids place! You should be ashamed of yourself! I'm calling security!" the petite lady said before making her way out before giving us a disgusted look. I was furious. I got my pants on and started to walk out. I could only here Allen laugh behind me.

"You think this is funny? I told you we would get caught!" I could here him follow me.

"But it was fun wasn't it? The rush? The excitement of getting caught? It would of brought your orgasm wonders~" I ignored the comment as I thought about what he said. It was a bit exciting.. But still.

As we slid down the small kids slide that was incredibly hard to get through we finally reached the bottom... With security waiting. I stood up looking stern at them, people in the place stared at us, wondering what was happening.

"Ah don't worry officers, we were just leaving." Allen said. And surprisingly they just let us go. We started walking passed them cautiously. But of course, Allen had to do something stupid. He quickly swooped me off my feet and carried me 'princess' style.

"Baka!Let go of me you idiot!" I shouted to him kicking and squirming in his arms. How the hell could he even still carry me? How could he carry me without dropping me? Ignoring me he carried me outside into the dark. I stopped struggling because I thought we were going back to his ride but he must of took a detour because he was headed the opposite direction. Into the back of the Chuck E Cheese building. I actually started to wonder what the hell he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" again I was ignored. He carefully laid me on the concrete ground. As I was going to sit up he quickly straddled my waist. My eyes widened.

"Oi! Youre freaking heavy! I can't breathe!" I said trying to move his body off. He smiled and leaned down kissing my lips. My eyes darted to his closed ones and I slowly started to relax in his hold.

"Let me make our date even better." he said and got off me.

I swallowed heavily

"Allen―"

"Can't you see that I want to get away for a little and have you for myself?" I was starting to get a little hot under these clothes. Then, with a sudden spur of strength that Allen very well possesses, he picked me up again and brought me to the wall of the building, his knee in between my legs. Yup, he was going to fuck me in public, and in the back of a Chuck E Cheese. Though, I was actually really aroused.

"Kanda, I love you" He smirked, finally.

"I love you won't fix anything Allen." he rolled his eyes

"Such control…" He laughed "What was that?―" He leaned in slowly in that sensual way that was very unique to him. He would be soft and calm, but so powerful and demanding in the way he would make love, it would make all of my hopes to seduce the man miniscule.

"Hush child, I will satisfy you"

I shuddered.

"I'm not a child."

"You certainly act like one."

"Fuck you."

"No matter, let me just…" That low sexy whisper of his… I must say this little thing going on was starting to get sexy..

*small Allen POV*

"Don't stop, ever" Kanda said, his borderline manly ponytail, his accent and charm; his suave attitude that drove me insane but made him fall madly in love as well. I grabbed his waist and started to kiss him madly. Hearing the beautiful little moans escape from his lips only made me hard. He felt so good. I licked his neck and sucked giving him little red marks everywhere. I started to move his shirt upwards and pinch at his nipples.

"If you start teasing I'll kill you." I hear him whisper, feeling his hands on my shoulders.

I quickly picked up the pace and started to take of his pants. I could now feel his body tense up against the wall.

"You don't mind taking it rough right?" I say as his pants fell to the floor.

"Tch, of course not." I unbuckled my pants and pulled out my cock and stroked it fast trying to lubricate myself. I could feel his eyes on me as I stroked myself looking down, too embarrassed to stare back into those deep eyes.

"You said rough right? It'll only hurt tomorrow anyway so who gives a shit. Fuck me. Now." I hear him hiss as he jumped a but to wrap his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my neck an it gave me sweet chills. He rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel my cock brush up against his hot ass. I wrapped a hand around my length and positioned myself at his hole, rubbing the head of my dick teasing the lucious hole that was waiting to be entered.

"Move dammit!" Kanda gritted as he thrusted his hips down onto my dick, barely getting the head in. Then he just stopped. Probably in pain because he laxed into my body. I held him tighter so he wouldn't fall...but I was surprised, he really wanted it.. and only then I started to push inside more, even though it was difficult because I was taking him dry.

"Oh..." he moaned, his ass muscles tightening on my dick as I finally got myself barriered inside of him. His breathing harder as he shifted his hips. I grunted at the wonderful feeling he provided me.

"Come on, don't be..afraid of hurting me." he said in pants. Still against the wall. In public. Me holding him as he held me. His sexy flustered sweaty body rubbing up against mine. I started thrusting.

In..out...in...out...

"Harder." Kanda groaned out lowly as the thrusts became slower, more sensual.

"No…" I protested instantly. "Dammit Allen! I swear I'll make you suffer!" The comment made me smile and chuckle.

"I love when you say things like that." Calm, smooth, hoarse, voice of my own; I felt Kanda clench and shuddered. Who knows what was going on outside behind our back, I mean it was starting to get late and maybe people wouldn't notice two men fucking behind a building. Oh well we haven't been disturbed yet, but I couldn't be happier where we we're right now, and I'm sure Kanda felt the same; for all he knew, the security guys could be right behind us, but he didn't care… not when he was with me.

*Kanda POV*

Who would ever think a murderer would be given the gift of making great love? I could feel my skin on my back start to burn because of the rough wall, but over all everything was pleasant. It could last for hours for all they cared, it could be day and night, afternoon or twilight, as long as their bodies touched, grazed and caressed each other nothing else mattered. Allen's hands crept slowly down my waist. His fingers an hands pushing me up against the wall, holding my legs up and wide, gripping me hard as be thrusted inside. His hands remained under me, pushing them back to lie against my chest now. Allen went deeper.

"Ahh…-"

"Calm down, it could be worse, besides, I thought you wanted this? Can't you handle it?" Devilish smirk

"Smart-ass"

He thrust harder and I gasped, gripping onto Allen's shoulders tightly and growled.

"Allen, you better start fucking moving faster now or I will make you pay for it. I'm fucking serious." Oh and Allen did move. He started rocking his hips in all sort of speeds and directions; sometimes even purposefully missing my prostate just to spite me. He leaned his whole body in, applying more pressure and depth, more sensuality to his breath as his lips approached mine.

"Kiss me, then I will give you what you desire."

Lips touched; my slightly chapped ones to his silky smooth ones, equally as demanding and needy, our tongue's danced, slightly caressed against each other's moisture and fluids. Our lust, unspoken language and secrets in code. Man to man, the kisses toned down their intensity, became sweeter and gentler as his thrusts became smooth and delicate, more passionate than rough. I was more turned on than ever. His cock stuck under his pants and between their bodies, rubbing constantly with Allen's inhuman strength in his thrusts, suffocating in the most delicious musk of his own sex. He had to take care of me… and soon.

"Allen, if you can make me cum now, I promise to wear the most erotic sexual outfit for you tomorrow...A waist corset..cat ears...nghh chains...I promise Allen" I moaned loudly. Allen seemed pleased but still had a devilish smile on his face.

"As tempting as that sounds, don't you want this to last?" oh, don't get me wrong, I loved this kind of shit, but I growled and tried straightening my body, even though Allen still hovered over me.

"Oi...Allen...Look at me." I pant, reaching down to stroke my own member to show my moist, very noticeably hard, erection.

"Allen I'm not kidding." Allen only smiled caringly, grabbing my erection with one hand and using the other to hold me up, stroking me slowly. I sighed sensually and slowly leaned back against the brick wall, my back arching slowly of the luscious pleasure. My hips bucked down onto his hard on and I didn't even care that my back was probably bleeding right now.. Or my ass.


End file.
